


Maracas

by Snowbumidiot



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Steca - Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbumidiot/pseuds/Snowbumidiot
Summary: Beca Mitchell, her once best friend. Life did an excellent job of separating them 17 years ago when they graduated high school and now bringing them back together when one of them needed it the most. Stacie and Beca were best friends that use to serenade Aubrey when they were in high school. Beca with her guitar and roses. Stacie with her maracas and carnation.





	Maracas

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off two songs in Spanish by Joan Sebastian. The first song is Maracas which is what the story is based on. The song at the end is Un Idiota. And this is where I got the translation. https://lyricstranslate.com/en/un-idiota-idiot.html#songtranslation

Stacie hears a whistle and while it's not unusual for her to hear them from men this one does sound different. She turns about to glare at the person whistling when she sees a small brunette from high school. 

Beca Mitchell, her once best friend. Life did an excellent job of separating them 17 years ago when they graduated high school and now bringing them back together when one of them needed it the most. Life took Beca to L.A where she followed her dream to become a music producer and a damn good one at that. Stacie knew that much from all the songs she hears on the radio with Beca’s name next to them.

Stacie was always happy and proud seeing her name glad that Beca was able to make her dream come true.

On the other hand, life took Stacie in another direction. Stacie went to MIT and studied Mechanical Engineering and later got her Ph.D. as well. Now Stacie works for some big company designing prototypes for mechanical structures. Beca remembers hearing Stacie ramble about physics and thinking she was talking a different language altogether. They both smile and hug at each other tightly. 

“Look at you still short as ever,” Stacie smirks at Beca while she rolls her eyes at her.

“And you tall as ever! We all can’t be blessed with giraffe legs like others,” Beca point at all of Stacie with a smirk of her own.

“Come on let me buy you a drink,” Stacie pulls Beca towards the direction of a bar close by.

“I don’t drink anymore,” Beca says but doesn’t take her hand from Stacie’s.

“Okay, well how about coffee?” Stacie doesn’t miss a beat dragging the smaller girl in the other direction.

“If I say yes will you stop throwing me around and slow down. Remember short legs it takes me more effort to get to places,” Beca tries to sound annoyed but fails miserably. It was Stacie's turn to roll her eyes. She smiles at her friend's antics. They both take a moment to recognize how much they miss each other.

"Come on I want to reminisce on our crazy high school days." Beca face makes a scowl obviously hating thinking back on their high school day. Back when she was short, awkward and moody, not that much has changed; maybe she's a little bit more mature.   
  


  
"Don't be like that we had some good times if memory serves me right," Stacie hip checks Beca throwing her off balance making her crash into someone while they wait in line to order their coffee. The taller girl laughs at her while Beca glares at her after apologizing to the poor lady trying to get her coffee.

"Coordinate as ever huh Mitchell," Beca punches her shoulder.

"Still a raging bitch I see," Stacie rubs her shoulder sticking her tongue out at the other girl.

"You love it," She winks at Beca

"Not gonna lie I do miss it. I missed you a lot. I hadn't realized how much until now," Stacie gasps.

"Oh My God! Bitch did you just express genuine emotion. You have changed since high school! I'm so proud of you," Stacie makes a show at wiping her fake tears.

"Don't make me regret coming with you for coffee. I can just leave you, you know I don't have to deal with this abuse," She points at the door taking a step towards it.

"I missed you too and as if you would miss the chance to be with all this," Stacie moves her hand seductively at herself. Beca ignores her and orders her coffee and waits for Stacie to orders hers as well. They both notice the teenage girl try her best not to fangirl over Beca. Beca pays for the coffee leaving a big tip.

"Look at you being all rich and famous," Stacie ruffles Beca's hair.

"Dude! Stop being so fucking annoying," She smacks the hand away. They find a table easily to sit at while they wait for their coffee. Both glad that the cafe wasn't too crowded. 

"So tell me how is Aubrey?" Beca asks with a smile but frowns when Stacie looks away her smile disappearing. That's when the girl at the counter brings their drinks with a shy smile. They both thank her and Beca takes a quick picture with her when she asks.

"Well?" Beca asks after taking the photo with the girl

"We um, got divorced." Stacie sits up straight her hand gripping the chair tightly, looking at anything that isn't Beca.

"What? Why? Did you cheat or something?" Beca adds that last part as a joke but instantly regrets it when she sees Stacie's reaction.

"Seriously?" Beca says with frown pushing her a bit.

"Well it's a long story," Stacie looks ashamed.

"I have time," Beca says with her arms crossed disappointed, which made Stacie feel worse. 

"It was a misunderstanding. Aubrey and I were having problems. I was putting my job first, and then I got offered a job to teach at MIT as well, and I took it, so that meant I had two jobs which put a more of strain in our relationship. But we tried to make it work I swear I made sure I was home for dinner and we decided to take lunch to one another when we could. We also had a mandatory date night once a week," Stacie says with tears threatening to escape.

"Then why did you divorce each other if you tried to make it work," Beca asked confusion etched on her face.

"Taylor Johnson," Stacie says darkly. Scowling at the memory.

"Who the fuck is that?" Beca frowns at the name.

"My former psycho student at MIT. She had a major crush on me and always flirted with me. I naturally ignored her advances. Like sure she was hot but Aubrey, man I loved her so much. Anyways Taylor hated that I was married and I would ignore her unless it had to do with school-" 

"So if you didn't cheat on Aubrey with this Taylor chick then what happened?" Beca does not understand why Taylor was part of the problem.

"When I say psycho, I mean psycho but let me finish the story, so it all makes sense. Anyways one day I was in my office waiting for Aubrey to have lunch with her when Taylor comes in my office in a trench coat with lingerie under it and kisses me. Obvi Aubrey comes in when this is happening and asks what was going on but before I can explain she leaves. I try to go after her, but the dean comes in at that time too and sees the scene, and it's not looking so good for me. He takes me to his office and asks me to explain what happened which I do. He didn't believe and fired me then and there. At that point, I don't really care I just want to go see Aubrey and explain everything. When I get to our home, she has her stuff packed. I try to explain the situation when she whips out her computer and shows me a bunch of inappropriate photos of Taylor and me as well as screenshots of our sexting messages-"

"Wait I thought you said that nothing happened between you two," Beca is beyond confused at this point.

"Exactly Beca! The bitch photoshopped the pictures and text messages they were fake. She also hacked my shit, so she knew my schedule she planned the whole thing,"

"You fucking with me!" Beca interrupts her again. 

"No!"

"Did you tell Aubrey that?"

"Duh! But she didn't believe me, so I let her leave our home. I  thought that she needed some space to think and calm down. Plus I figured that way I could find someone to help me proves that all the shit she sent Aubrey was fake. Also to see what I could do legally for what she did. But when I went to look for her at her sister house, she told me that Aubrey left the country and wouldn't tell me where. Understandably Aubrey wouldn't answer my calls. A few months later I got the divorce papers in the mail with a note that said. 'I'm so tired and hurt please just sign the papers. Do this last thing for me. Do it for the love you once had for me.'"

"And that exactly what you did huh?" Stacie nods yes.

"Dude! Why didn't you fight for her! You did nothing wrong," Beca looks stunned.

"Because it's what she wanted," There was a long silence between them when Beca smiles at her.

"Remember that we were both head over heels for her and I use to send her Roses," Stacie looks up at Beca with a smile nodding. "But your carnation won her over," Stacie says a quiet 'yeah' still a dopey grin on her face remembering the memory. 

"We would serenade her together, up to her balcony you had the guitar, and I had the maracas, she was sixteen, and we were fifteen," Stacie recalls shaking her head fondly at the memory of them singing sappy love songs at Aubrey. They both remember Aubrey would come out with a disapproving look or at least try to, but there was always a noticeable smile creeping its way on her features. 

"Just because we're friends I'll confess to you," Stacie get serious again.

"What's up?" Beca asks.

"I got divorced, but I can never forget her, and I miss the way she looked. Her bright smile. Those beautiful green eyes. But mostly I miss her presence. I miss having her around. I miss seeing her get grumpy when she was having trouble with something from work. I miss talking to her late at night. When something good happens to me, she is the first person I want to call. Plus the sex was hot as fuck," Beca rolls her eyes at Stacie smiling at the idiot she called her best friend once. 

"I dream of her return I love her more than when I was married to her. I didn't think it was possible, but here I am." A single tear escapes she wipes at it harshly not wanting to cry in public. 

Bece puts her hand over Stacie’s trying to comfort her. Stacie thanks her while Beca just shrugs.

"Dude!" Beca put her hand on her shoulders excited.

"What?" Stacie confused on her excitement. Beca ignores her and starts texting on her phone. "Who are you texting?"  She looks over, seeing that shes texting Chloe.

"Why haven't you and red gotten together yet? The minute you saw Chloe you forgot about your crush on Aubrey," Stacie tries to tease Beca.

"Right now we aren't focusing on my life, right now it is about you and Aubrey. And what I'm trying to do is get her address so we can go and sing her a sappy love song like old times you know you with your maracas and me with my guitar." Beca said not looking up from her phone. 

"What? Are you crazy? Did you fall and get permanent brain damage since I last saw you? Or have you been seeing sappy movies? Either way what the actual fuck! Since when do you see movies? Who are you and what have you done to Beca the Beca I know would never watch movies,"

"Okay, first of all, stop trying to distract yourself and me we are totes doing this I just got her address all we need is a song, and I have a perfect song! And secondly, I only watch movies because Chloe makes me plus they aren't that bad," 

"Bitch! You guys aren't together, and you are already whipped! But honestly, we can't go to Aubrey's. She'll be beyond furious, and as much as I love her, we both know she is terrifying and as hot and bothered as that gets me I rather not be murdered!" Beca not caring about what she has to say drags Stacie out of her chair hails a cab and takes her to the studio she is using for her week in the city.    
  


  
"Beca I really appreciate this I do really, but I can't," Stacie says as Beca is explaining what they are going to do. 

"Why dude? What are you afraid of?" Beca puts down the guitar and sits next to her.

"What if she already has someone else? What if she doesn't love me anymore? I don't think I can handle that," Stacie bites her lip worried etched all over her face.

"I'll be there with you dude. Plus I don't think Aubrey will ever stop loving you. It's for life dude, what you both have," Beca bumps her shoulder and takes her hand so they can go to Aubrey house on the suburbs of the city. But they first stop for some light red, white, and dark red carnation at the flower shop nearby.

The car ride there is silent with the only the songs on the radio playing. Stacie is taking deep breaths trying to calm herself trying not to vomit while trying not smile at how Aubrey of a thing that is. 

She tries to distract herself with learning the song that Beca wrote which is really good  and appropriately named 'Idiot.'

They get to a beautiful light blue two-story house with a wrap around deck. Stacie smiles at how Aubrey the house is then she remembers what she is doing there and starts to panic. Her panic begins to worsen when she sees Chloe and Aubrey on the deck drinking tea. She is about to punch Beca in the face to knock her out so she can drive the car away but Aubrey sees her and Stacie freezes.

"Come on dude. You need to do this even if it just for closure." Stacie nods dumbly and follows Beca out of the car. Aubrey looks ready to slap Stacie while ripping her a new one when Chloe hold her back and tells her just to hear her out.

"Look I know I fucked up, and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I still love you, and I need to do this even if it's as a goodbye," Stacie says looking at Aubrey noticing her once blonde locks now light brown. Stacie still thinks she is the most beautiful women on the planet. She hands her the flowers timidly and flinches when Aubrey takes them a little to roughly. 

"I really am sorry. Beca wrote a song, and I helped a little with it, and we wrote it for you. We came to sing it for you like we used to when we were 15, and you were 16 her with guitar and me with my maracas," Stacie rambles, and Aubrey tries not to smile at her cuteness because dammit she is still mad at that fucking idiot.

"The song is called 'Idiot' as in me, and it's about us." Stacie looks at Beca scared Beca nods encouragingly at her to continue while she hands Stacie the Maracas.

Beca takes out a small speaker and plays. She starts playing the guitar and not long after the other instrument begins playing on the speaker. 

Stacie starts to speak while shaking her maraca.    
  


Spoken words:  
Hello, my love.  
I know that you changed your telephone number.  
And I know that you changed everything, even the color of your hair because you are starting a new life. Without me.  
You know my love, I hope that you find all of the happiness  
that I dreamed I could give you  
I failed you, forgive me  
  
Song Lyrics:

I know you left without knowing,  
without listening, without understanding  
that there is a poisoned dagger here in my chest  
The damage is done... now  
  
I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness  
that I hurt your heart  
that today my disgrace is the reason for your tears  
I've always wanted you so much, well  
I love you, I love you  
I'm an idiot, I lost you, but I love you  
I love you, I love you  
I'm an idiot, I lost you, but I love you  
  
Spoken words:  
No, no I can't demand that you forgive me  
my mistakes are severe, and it is very hard  
I did you wrong   
when you gave me love, this love was pure  
Now, nothing that I say can fix things   
when I wanted to come back to you, it was too late  
I did you wrong   
and I made you cry, I am a coward.  
  
Song lyrics:  
I know that you will find another love,  
that it will bring you light, that it will bring you peace,  
that it will bring you everything that I could not give you,  
I wanted to hold you, but  
I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness  
that I hurt your heart  
and now I'm a castaway in the sea of your tears   
I can't even forgive myself... and  
  
I love you, I love you  
I'm an idiot, I lost you, but I love you  
I love you, I love you  
I'm an idiot, I lost you, but I love you  
  
I love you, I love you  
I'm an idiot, I lost you, but I love you  
I love you, I love you  
I'm an idiot, I lost you,  
but I love you

  
  


Stacie sings the whole song with her eyes closed not daring to look at Aubrey. When she is done with the song, she opens her eyes to Aubrey wiping tears away with an unreadable expression. Stacie grabs her bag and takes out a USB drive she always carries with just in case she ever sees Aubrey again. She hands it to Aubrey which she hesitantly takes.

"What the hell is this?" Aubrey asks a little too harshly.

"I know it doesn't matter anymore. That it's too late for us but it prove that Taylor altered the photos and made up the text messages,"

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asks with a mix of fury and confusion. 

"Taylor, she set the whole thing up from you seeing us together to the pictures and texts. She hacked me and did all of that." Stacie shrugged not knowing what to do. Aubrey is now looking less mad but not any less confused. 

"I'm sorry that I-I hurt you Aubrey, but you got to know that I still lo-love you. I will always love you. You deserve the world, and I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you," Stacie says her voice cracking with emotion. She turns to Beca motioning for them to leave. Beca looks ready to protests.

"Wait!" It Aubrey who speaks Stacie immediately stops.

"What do you mean the photos and texts are fake?" Before Stacie can answer Beca and Chloe. Aubrey makes her way to her not paying them any attention, desperate for Stacie's answer. 

"She hacked my computer and took some of our photos and photoshopped them. She also did that with the text messages they are fake, she made them,"Stacie says shrugging tired evident in her features.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," Aubrey crosses her arms in anger and frustration.

"I tried! But when I went to your sister's house, she said she you were out of the country, you changed your number, you changed everything Aubrey blocked me on everything how was I supposed to get in touch with you. You sent me the divorce papers I thought you didn't want anything to with me. I thought you would be better off without me, I only want what's best with and if it's not with me then so be it. Even if it kills me. I really am sorry. There aren't enough words to explain how much I do love you." They both have tears threatening to escape. Stacie leans in to kiss Aubrey cheek going in slowly giving her a chance to move if she wants to.

Aubrey doesn't move, but Stacie hears her gasp. She pecks Aubrey's cheeks and turns to look for Beca so they can leave. 

"Hey," Stacie turns back to face Aubrey.

"Yeah," Stacie asks sounds hesitant scared at what might Aubrey say. She thinks that Aubrey is going to tell her to never look for her again.   

"Maybe, we can get coffee sometime," Aubrey says with a small smile. 

"I'd like that very much," Stacie grins at her. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also whether you hate or like this story you can thank my ex-girlfriend for it. Thanks to my broken heart I went out with some friends and got so drunk we started to sing love songs in the middle of the woods and these two songs came up. And because I don't like dealing with my feeling I instead distracted my self with Staubrey.


End file.
